Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to a system and method for retention of components of a drilling rig.
During a drilling process via a drilling rig, a drill string or a tubular of the drill string may be supported and hoisted about the drilling rig by a hoisting system for eventual positioning of the drill string down hole in a well (e.g., a wellbore). As the drill string is lowered into the well, a drive system may rotate the drill string to facilitate drilling. Further, at the end of the drill string, a bottom hole assembly (BHA) and a drill bit may press into the ground to drill the wellbore.
The drill string may include multiple sections of tubular (e.g., drill pipe or collars) or other components, including coiled tubing, that are coupled to one another by threaded connections or tool joints to form the drill string. The drill string and joints of the drill string may frictionally engage edges of the wellbore. Further, the drill string and joints may be axially and torsionally loaded due to the drilling process. In some instances, the joint between two sections of axially adjacent tubular (e.g., drill pipe or collars) or the joint between two other drilling rig components may fail. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved retention (or, in other words, a secondary method of retention) between components of a drilling rig is desired. For example, secondary retention may avoid decoupling of a portion of a drill string, which prevents complications such as the drill string falling into the wellbore.